Red High Heels
by KelaBelle
Summary: I tried to figure you out but you confuse me and I'm sick of waiting around, so tonight I'm going to go out and wear my red high heels.


**Red High Heels **

_One shot_

_I tried to figure you out but you confuse me and I'm sick of waiting around, so tonight I'm going to go out and wear my red high heels._  


* * *

**"Red High Heels" By Kellie Pickler**

Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said once yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels

* * *

Blair had been in a relationship with Chuck for over 3 years now. But for a while everything had been falling apart, either Chuck didn't care about her anymore or he was to busy doing other things. She would wait around for him all day and night to come back every day but he seemed to never come in, and when she phoned him his phone always went to the answer machine, it was one night when he stormed through the door that she saw Chuck for the first time in 5 weeks, he looked his normally self but with a little facial, he tried to kiss her but she refused to go by him and pushed him away from her.

''Whats wrong with you, why are you acting all weird'' Chuck asked. ''What's wrong with me more like whats wrong with you, 5 WEEKS CHUCK 5 WEEKS AND NO CALL either'' She screamed at him. ''I did call you, but evertime I called you never picked up'' He argued back. ''What aload of bullshit Chuck me and you both no you haven't once tried to call, and I called you too and you never answered and don't make up excuses that you have been busy at work because I know you well Chuck and you hate being at work 24/7''

''Well what do you want me to say'' He asked. ''I want you to tell me the truth, god you confuse me so much Chuck, I have tried to figure you out but your so damn COMPLICATED, one minute your at home the next your never fucking around and whats got me you come back after a month acting like every things normal''

''BECAUSE everything is normal'' He shouted. ''No it's not Chuck because you fucked everything up'' She screamed and ran to the bedroom. ''You know what I'm going back out, I'm not listeneing to this, I can't do this anymore'' He shouted through the doors of the bedroom. Once he left Blair cried for hours until she couldn't shed another tear, once she stopped she walked to her wardrobe to find her favourite pair of red high heels left wear they had been for over 3 years since she had met Chuck. That's when she had a great idea her plan was to forget about Chuck and to wear her red high heels with pride.

Once she hit the clubs she noticed every ones attention on her and thoughs red heels she was wearing, she knew she looked good in them, thats when she noticed Chuck in the corner of the club with a Blond girl. Looking at the girl she felt weak and ugly, that's when she remebered she was wearing thoughs sexy heels that everyone loved even Chuck himself. So there she walked in the middle of the room for everyone to see, and took her phone out and phoned her old boyfriend the one Chuck hated, soon enough Carter came and they enjoyed thereselves, well accept Chuck who Blair knew was watching her. She knew he wanted her back at that moment but hell was she his anymore thoughs red heels gave her the attentions she needed.

* * *


End file.
